Listening to Lies, True Love Beats Up Lies
by Graceful Amaryllis
Summary: I haven't done any one-shots in a while since I was very busy lately with school especially studying for the finals . I decided to do a One-Shot with Kevin since I consider him as my third favorite character from the show in general


(Ling's POV)

As I was practicing with my Beyblade Xihe, sometimes I was wondering if people can trust despite being a only one of the youngest members of the Blue Chinese Bells team. Then as I attempt to launch my Beyblade towards a close by oak tree but a familiar lavender and light green Beyblade hits Xihe into another tree. I didn't know whose Beyblade it was. Suddenly, a little boy appears around her age with a green hair that was tied in a high ponytail and bangs on the right side.

"I didn't expect you to be here Ling?" questions the little boy.

I reply in a sarcastic, "Ha ha very funny Kevin. I am not here to battle you anyway"

Kevin asks, "Why?"

"I don't want to have a Bey battle with you since I have no interest anyway at the moment," I reply.

He can tell I can be a tough girl because of my reactions towards him. Then suddenly, the captain of the White Tigers Lee and my co-captain Nuyung are walking together and sees me and Kevin together. They didn't know what was going on until Nuyung pulls me away for some reason which I have no clue why. She did look very furious at me because she thought that I might fall in love with Kevin. Then we come back to our little house on the hill.

"Sit down Ling," says Nuyung in a stern voice.

I just sit down and then my older sister, Hoshiko wasn't in this but she was drinking a cup of tea at the moment. She was actually the captain of the team not Nuyung she can be a pain in the neck.

I ask, "What is going Nuyung?"

"You know you couldn't communicate anybody from the White Tigers X team!" yells Nuyung.

I reply, "I don't know what you are talking about Nuyung at all!"

"Shut up Ling!" yells back Nuyung.

Then Hoshiko finishes her tea and separates me from Nuyung for some reason. She was also on the Blue Chinese Bells Team since our mother is full Chinese but our father is Japanese.

Hoshiko replies, "Don't talk back to my sister like that Nuyung."

"Don't disobey my orders Hoshiko," responds Nuyung.

Hoshiko says, "I'm only giving you a warning because my mother assigned me as captain of the Chinese Blue Bells not you."

Then I decide to run out of the house and Nuyung was very angry at me but it was my choice. Hoshiko knows what is going on between me and Kevin. She knows that the relationship with the White Tiger X doesn't have any reason of communication to each other. This was all of Nuyung's lies that make me feel so guilty for lying about true love.

(Kevin's POV)

Lee knows what was going on with the Chinese Blue Bells team for some reason. He remembers how Nuyung glares at both me and Lee at the same time.

I say, "I have no clue why did Nuyung glare at us for. We didn't do anything wrong to them so they can rude about it."

"I know Kevin. You really haven't understood what is going between us and the Blue Bells," Lee responds.

I ask, "What are you talking about Lee?"

Lee explains to me about the time when the Chinese Blue Bells are rivals when it comes to love which didn't make any sense to me. He also explains that none of us can fall in love with one of the Chinese Blue Bells girls. That really makes no sense because why would Ling's team have this kind of limit which makes me feel suspicious.

I say, "Lee, you can't assume what Nuyung is saying is the truth. You know she's isn't the actual captain of the Chinese Blue Bells team."

"What the hell are you talking about Kevin?" responds Lee.

I reply, "Nuyung is co-captain of the Chinese Blue Bells and the actual captain of the team is Ling's older sister, Hoshiko. Ling and Hoshiko are Chinese-Japanese descents but their mother created this team. She chose Hoshiko to be captain since she is responsible."

Lee realizes what I was saying which was the truth. The forbidden communication between the two teams was a lie. Then I decide to take a walk outside to talk it out with Ling or Hoshiko at least to clear it out. As I was walking into the forest, there was a storm coming in and it was a bad one too. It was too late to walk back since I am already close to the house on the hill. Suddenly, I haven't realize that there was a lightning storm outside and it was a bad one. It was hard to make it until I stop to see Ling unconscious on the ground for some reason.

"Ling! Ling! Wake up!" I yell as I rush towards her.

Ling wasn't waking up yet until I see Nuyung coming by. She was mad at me and she was going to kill me for this.

Nuyung asks, "You killed Ling didn't you?"

"Where the hell are you getting this from Nuyung?" I question back.

Nuyung grabs me by the collar of my shirt and I couldn't breathe easily now since she was choking me. I feel useless right here and right now. Then I see a familiar person coming by and it was Xiaolian and Hoshiko.

Xiaolian says, "Let go of him Nuyung."

Hoshiko runs over towards her younger sister's unconscious body. Then all of the sudden, Ling opens her eyes and wakes up.

Ling asks in a weak voice, "Ho...Hoshiko...Xiaolian...What happened? Where's Kevin?"

Nuyung didn't release my shirt since she was still choking me and then a sudden force pushes her away from me.

"Kevin, are you alright?" a familiar girl asks.

It was Mariah and brings along Ray, Lee, and Gary since they were looking for me everywhere. Hoshiko sighs of relief that everything may come back to normal.

Lee says, "You are the captain of the Chinese Blue Bells team, Hoshiko."

"I am and I will always be for now and my co-captain is my younger sister Ling," responds Hoshiko.

Then I give Ling a big hug but she kneels down on her knees since her body seems to be very weak. I tell Gary to take her to the Chinese Blue Bells house close by. Ling was lying down on her bed while she has her eyes closed at the moment. I decide to stay in her room for a while to see if she can hear what I have to say to you at this moment.

I say, "I know you are sleeping but if can hear me, this is something I need to say to you. I love you Ling."

"I love you too Kevin," mumbles Ling in her sleep.

I thought Ling was sleeping until she yawns as she wakes up. She gently lifts up her dazzling green eyes and sees me. Then she lifts her body gently gives me a kiss on the lips for only like a minute or so. I decide to join in since we do love each other now. As we're kissing, Mariah and Hoshiko enter and sees us kissing which was a pretty sight to see.

"They should be together," says Hoshiko.

Mariah replies, "That makes sense since they did admit their love for each other."

Ling stops the kiss and says, "I'm sorry for what Nuyung did to us. I realized this communication problem with us and falling in love with one of you guys is was only lies."

I respond, "It wasn't your fault Ling. Nuyung is a liar because I found out earlier today because I know it was so suspicious to realize the entire truth."

Then we actually kiss one more time since Gary and Lee pushes us towards each other. Ray thought that was just wrong what that Lee and Gary did to us.

"Oh yeah Lee, when you going to see Dania again?" asks Mariah.

Lee stammers as he blushes and yells, "Ma...MARIAH!"


End file.
